werewolfbynightfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deadpool
The New Mutants Nº 98 (febrero de 1991) |real= Wade Winston WilsonCable & Deadpool Nº 39 (abril de 2007) |afiliaciones_actuales= Deadpool Corps. |afiliaciones_anteriores= X-Men Agency X Department K Heroes for Hire Six Pack |alias= Merc with a Mouth (traducido al español en ocasiones como el mercenario bocazas) |poderes= * Factor curativo * Fuerza, resistencia, agilidad y reflejos superhumanos * Francotirador, espadachín y experto en artes marciales * Inmunidad telepática * Capacidad de crear energia calorica en su cuerpo * Crear Nitrogeno liquido (en el videojuego X-men Legends II) * Sistema de teletransporte }} Deadpool (traducido en algunas ediciones españolas como Masacre), es un personaje ficticio de historietas creado a principios de la década de 1990 por el dibujante Rob Liefeld y el guionista Fabian Nicieza para la editorial norteamericana Marvel Comics. Su primera aparición fue en el número 98 de la colección New Mutants (febrero de 1991). Introducción Apodado Merc with a Mouth (el mercenario bocazas, en español), normalmente actúa enfundado en un traje de colores rojo y negro y lleva su rostro cubierto para proteger su verdadera identidad (Wilson Wade). Es a menudo catalogado como un mercenario, un villano,héroe o un antihéroe. Se caracteriza porque en sus conversaciones son constantes las referencias a la cultura popular y la utilización del sarcasmo y humor negro. Además, emplea todo tipo de alta tecnología para la ejecución de sus misiones. Al igual que sucede con Wolverine, la personalidad y habilidades de Deadpool son en gran medida resultado de haber sido sometido al programa paramilitar del gobierno canadiense conocido como Arma X, aunque su nacionalidad de origen es desconocida. Después de que Arma X curara su cáncer terminal implementando el "factor curativo" extraído de Wolverine, Deadpool quedó desfigurado y mentalmente inestable. Deadpool fue originalmente un adversario de New Mutants y luego de X-Force, desarrollando sentimientos románticos por Siryn, miembro de X-Force. Deadpool protagonizó dos series limitadas: Sins of the Past y The Circle Chase. Pasó a tener una serie regular en 1997, que fue conocida por su estilo slapstick y su voluntad a romper la cuarta pared. La serie de Deadpool fue cancelada pero el personaje apareció en 2002 en la colección titulada Agente X que fue cancelada en 2003. Deadpool apareció junto con Cable, antiguo líder del grupo, X-Force, en la serie Cable & Deadpool que terminó en el número 50. Deadpool comparte muchas similitudes con el villano Deathstroke, que aparece en cómics de la editorial DC, en particular en el traje, profesión y nombre real (siendo Slade Wilson el de Deathstroke y Wade Wilson el de Deadpool). No obstante, desde que Deadpool fue presentado, Deadpool y Deathstroke han seguido trayectorias completamente diferentes. Historia de publicación Su debut tuvo lugar en el número 98 de la colección de cómics New Mutants (publicado originalmente en febrero de 1991) y sus apariciones continuaron en la colección X-Force. El personaje se hizo bastante popular, y llegó a protagonizar miniseries como The Circle in Chase en 1993, escrita por Fabian Nicieza con dibujos de Joe Madureira. El éxito de ésta dio lugar a una segunda serie limitada: Sins of the Past, creada en 1994 por Mark Waid e Ian Churchil. En ese momento Deadpool empezó a hacer apariciones como invitado en colecciones de cómics de la editorial Marvel como Wolverine, Nómada, Silver Sable y Heroes for Hire. En 1997 salió al mercado, inicialmente escrita por Joe Kelly y dibujada por Ed McGuinness, la colección de cómics mensuales titulada Deadpool, protagonizada por el personaje. Gracias a ella, el personaje estableció firmemente su apodo the merc with a mouth y se dieron a conocer personaje secundario como Blind Al y Weasel. La serie fue considerada de culto por lo poco ortodoxo que resultaba su personaje principal y sus bromas sobre la cultura pop. La colección Deadpool duró hasta su número 69, tras el cual fue relanzado un nuevo título firmado por Gail Simone con un personaje similar llamado Agente X en 2002. Esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Cable se transformó en Soldado X y X-Force en X-Statix. Se descubrió que el personaje principal de Agent X no era Deadpool, y el climax de la serie vio al personaje original restaurado. La siguiente aparición de Deadpool llegó en el año 2004 con el lanzamiento de Cable & Deadpool escrito por Fabian Nicieza que terminó en su número 50. Está previsto que este título sea reemplazado por la nueva serie de Cable en marzo de 2008.NEWSARAMA.COM: BALTIMORE '07 - MARVEL REVEALS X-WHO??? AFTER DISASSEMBLED Deadpool aparecerá luego brevemente en la serie Wolverine: Origins escrita por Daniel Way antes de que Way lance otra serie de Deadpool.http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/007103801.cfm En en el mes de septiembre de 2008 salió al mercado una nueva serie titulada "Deadpool" escrita por Daniel Way, más adelante en 2009 salen al mercado las mini-series Deadpool:Suicide kings y Deadpool: Merc with a mouth. Similitudes con Deathstroke Rob Liefeld, admirador de la colección de cómics Teen Titans (Jóvenes Titanes), le mostró su nuevo personaje a Fabian Nicieza, el escritor de The New Mutants en ese momento. Tras ver sólo el traje y no sus características (especificadas, entre otras, como asesino con superagilidad), Nicieza llamó a Rob diciéndole: ¡éste es Deathstroke de Teen Titans!. Dado el carácter general de los personajes que protagonizaban la colección, como Domino o Gideon (que debutarían en el mismo número que Deadpool), Nicieza decidió que Deadpool diera un toque humorístico con sus chistes y verborrea. Nicieza dio a Deadpool el nombre real de "Wade Wilson" como una broma sobre estar "relacionado" con "Slade Wilson", Deathstroke."Classic Marvel Figurine Collection" ("Figura de Colección Clásica de Marvel") Nº 56 Biografía ficticia del personaje Primeros años y Arma X Wade Winston Wilson era de la armada y un joven afectado por una enfermedad terminal. Después de que su madre muriera de cáncer de pulmón, su padre se convirtió en alcohólico y empezó a maltratarle. La influencia de su violento padre transformó a Wade en un delincuente juvenil. Cuándo Wade tenía 17 años su padre fue asesinado por un amigo ebrio en una pelea de bar tras lo cual Wade abandonó sus estudios para unirse a las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos. Fue expulsado del ejército tras un corto período de tiempo y se estableció como mercenario, alcanzando pronto una formidable reputación. Durante esta época, el bufete de abogados interdimensional Landau, Luckman & Lake había descubierto gracias a su departamento precognitivo que Wade estaba destinado a cumplir un papel importante en una futura edad dorada de la humanidad, aunque él no lo sabía. Empezaron a seguir sus pasos con su agente, Zoe Culloden, también conocido como The Expediter, mientras el director precognitivo, Montgomery, investigaba toda la vida de Wade. En sus visitas a Boston, Wade entabló una relación con la entonces prostituta Vanessa Carlyle que se convertiría en su compañera y mercenaria conocida como Copycat. Después de un tiempo, y tras echar a perder una misión para acabar con la vida de Blind Al (la ciega Al, en español),se le diagnosticó cáncer terminal. Acabó con su relación con Vanessa, obsesionado por su enfermedad. Desesperado por una cura, Wade se ofreció voluntario para el segundo proyecto Arma X, donde su cuerpo y su mente serían alterados a nivel genético. Inicialmente la manipulación genética le daría un factor curativo superhumano basado en el ADN de un antiguo experimento de Arma X (Wolverine), deteniendo el avance de su cáncer y aumentando enormemente sus habilidades físicas. Sin embargo, el cáncer interactúo con el proceso genético de manera inesperada: Quedó horriblemente desfigurado y mentalmente inestable. Fue asignado a un equipo de campo junto con otros agentes de Arma X: Garrison Kane, Sluggo y Terraerton (también conocido como Slayback); todos considerados sujetos exitosos. Terraerton, a pesar de aparentar ser un hombre íntegro (con esposa, hijos y un hogar; todo lo que Wade no tenía), se reveló como un despiadado psicópata asesino, por lo que Wade lo eliminó empleando explosivos. Otras versiones del personaje Ultimate Deadpool Este personaje, que nunca ha contado con serie propia, se muestra por primera vez en el número 92 de la edición estadounidense de los cómics Ultimate Spider-Man, con fecha de portada de mayo de 2006 y guión de Brian Michael Bendis y dibujos de Mark Bagley. En esta ocasión la apariencia exterior de Deadpool es muy similar a la que presenta en el resto de colecciones, mas su nombre real es Wadey Wilson y es presentado como un sargento veterano de las guerras de Wakanda que encabeza un grupo de mercenarios llamados Cosechadores que, al igual que él, se han sometido a distintas intervenciones para poseer habilidades sobrehumanas y así demostrar la supremacía humana sobre la mutante. El personaje sigue rompiendo la cuarta pared al dirigirse al público, aunque en esta ocasión es debido a que sus hazañas dentro de la historia están siendo retransmitidas por un programa televisivo.* Fruto de los experimentos que le han dado sus poderes (entre los que destacan además de la agiliad y la fuerza, la capacidad de adoptar distintas formas humanas) parece haber perdido su aspecto humano, ocultando tras su máscara un rostro desfigurado cubierto por una careta de un material transparente.* Adaptaciones a otros medios TV * Aunque Deadpool no aparece directamente en la serie animada de X-Men, Morph se convierte en él en uno de los episodios, y el lado oscuro de Charles Xavier proyecta una imagen de Deadpool para atacar a Wolverine en la saga de Phoenix. También aparece junto a Wolverine en los recuerdos que el profesor Xavier sondea en la mente de Sabretooth. Cine * Deadpool aparece en la película animada Hulk Vs Wolverine, con voz de Nolan North. Deadpool actúa como uno de los guardaespaldas del profesor Thorton, junto a Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red y Sabretooth, en el proyecto Arma X. El grupo trata de capturar a Hulk y Wolverine para añadirlos al proyecto como armas definitivas. * Deadpool/Wade Wilson aparece en la película X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Ryan Reynolds intrepreta a Wade Wilson, mientras que Scott Adkins interpreta a Deadpool/Arma XI mutado. En esta película, Deadpool es un mercenario habilidoso y charlatán, que usa sus espadas con gran rapidez y maestría como para deflectar balas. El propio Stryker admite que sería un gran guerrero "si pudiera mantener la boca cerrada". Más tarde, Sabretooth dice que Wade ha muerto, pero en realidad ha sido el sujeto de prueba para el Arma XI, "Deadpool". En esta forma, tiene la boca cosida y posee poderes de varios mutantes, como los rayos ópticos de Cyclops, la teleportación de John Wraith y la tecnopatía de Chris Bradley, además de poder sacar espadas de sus antebrazos. En la lucha final, es derrotado por Sabretooth y Wolverine, este último decapitando a Deadpool. En algunas copias proyectadas en cines, la escena tras los créditos muestra la mano del cuerpo decapitado de Deadpool buscando la cabeza, la cual, ya con la boca descosida, mira al público y sisea para guardar silencio (en referencia a su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared). * Está en desarrollo un spin-off de X-Men Origins: Wolverine, con Reynolds repitiendo su papel. Según la revista Empire, hay una primera versión del guión, en el cual Deadpool romperá la cuarta pared durante el metraje, y aún se busca director para la cinta. Videojuegos * Deadpool aparece en X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, doblado por John Kassir. Deadpool aparece al principio como un jefe, habiendo sido contratado y lobotomizado por Mister Siniestro. Lucha contra los X-Men y la Hermandad en Nueva York durante el acto 4. Deadpool puede ser desbloqueado al completar el juego por primera vez. Al igual que en los cómics, Deadpool rompe la cuarta pared si el jugador se queda demasiado tiempo quieto. Si se lucha contra el Deadpool enemigo usando al Deadpool jugador, ambos discutirán sobre quién es el auténtico. * En Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Deadpool es un personaje jugable desde el principio, con John Kassir repitiendo su papel como Wade Wilson. Se maneja de forma muy parecida a como aparecía en X-Men Legends II. Sus trajes son Clásico, Ultimate (basado en el Universo Ultimate), Arma X (de la saga Deadpool: Agent of Weapon X), y Asesino (su traje en Cable and Deadpool). Deadpool hace muchos comentarios sobre el juego parodiando a otros personajes de Marvel o reconociendo que es un personaje de videojuego. Tiene secuencias de diálogo especiales con Comadreja, Viuda Negra, un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. atrapado durante el ataque al Helitransporte, Edwin Jarvis, el Anciano, la Visión, Hank Pym, Valkiria, Nick Furia y Rayo Negro. Su misión del simulador es en el Murderworld de Arcade, donde lucha contra una versión oscura de Spider-Man; durante el informe de misión, Wade mezcla los orígenes de Thor, Blade, Daredevil, Tormenta y Hulk antes de contar su verdadero origen. * Deadpool aparece en el juego que adapta la película X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Le pone voz Steven Blum. * Deadpool es de nuevo un personaje jugable en Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, una vez más doblado por John Kassir. En las versiones de Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3, es un jefe de la segunda fase, pero se unirá a los héroes una vez es derrotado y se dé cuenta de que no son parte del ataque terrorista de Titanium Man. Deadpool es totalmente consciente de que está en un videojuego, y su diálogo lo refleja (por ejemplo, si el jugador lo incluye en el equipo Anti-Registro, propondrá a Maria Hill la posiblidad de pasarse al equipo Pro-Registro "en la próxima partida" y su ficha de personaje hace mención a que cree que está en un cómic o en un videojuego. Además, durante los créditos Deadpool se encarará con uno de los guionistas del juego para quejarse por no haber sido el protagonista. En las versiones de Wii, PSP, and PS2 es jugable desde el principio (pero sólo se puede incluir cuando el equipo se separe), también rompe la cuarta pared y en las pantallas de carga y créditos aparece sentado viendo la televisión. * Deadpool es uno de los personajes elegidos para Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Sus habilidades consisten en el uso de sus armas (pistolas y katanas), su teleportador (que explotará si lo usa demasiado) y un movimiento en el que golpeará al rival con su propia barra de vida. También rompe la cuarta pared al gritar "You pressed the wrong button!" ("¡Pulsaste el botón equivocado!") cuando es derrotado y encarándose al jugador cuando gana. *Deadpool hara su aparicion como antagonista en Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions . En el universo Ultimate Spider-Man Bibliografía * Agent X N° 1-15 * Baby's First Deadpool Book N° 1 * Cable & Deadpool N° 1-50 * Daredevil/Deadpool anual '97 * Deadpool (Vol. 4) * Deadpool (Vol. 3) N° 1-69 * Deadpool: Circle Chase N° 1-4 * Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Espectacular * Deadpool: Sins of the Past N° 1-4 * Deadpool Team up Starring Widdle Wade N° 1 * Deadpool: Suicide kings * ''Deadpool: Merc with a mouth * ''Encyclopedia Deadpoolica N° 1 * Flasback: Deadpool N° 1 * Identity Disc Nº 1-5 * New Mutants N° 98 * Secret Defenders N° 15 * X-Force N° 2, 11, 15, 23, 47 y 56 * Ultimate Spider-Man Nº 91-94 * ''Wolverine N° 154, 155 * Wolverine Origins N° 20-25 Referencias Véase también * Universo Marvel Enlaces externos Página oficial del personaje (en inglés) Categoría:Villanos de Marvel Comics Categoría:Héroes de Marvel Comics Categoría:Personajes de X-Men Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Psicópatas ficticios cs:Deadpool en:Deadpool fi:Deadpool fr:Deadpool gl:Deadpool it:Deadpool ka:დედფული nl:Deadpool pt:Deadpool ru:Дэдпул sv:Deadpool tl:Deadpool (komiks)